Breaking Naomi's Control
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu preciso de você.' - minha visão sobre o ep. 8x17 e algumas teorias, porque não teve nada além de Destiel nesse episódio *o*


**Breaking Naomi's Control**

_Tem de haver outro jeito. – disse relutante.

_Você já fez isso mil vezes, Castiel. – ela retrucou. – Você está pronto. – afirmou. – Mate-o! Pegue a tabua e traga para casa, onde é o lugar dela. – ordenou.

Então novamente estava de frente para Dean, ele segurava a Tabua dos Anjos contra o peito, protegendo-a.

_Só me diga como você saiu do Purgatório. – pediu. – Seja honesto comigo... Pela primeira vez desde que voltou... E te dou isso. – Dean implorava por dentro, para aquilo não estar acontecendo, porque sabia que ali, a sua frente, não era Castiel, não podia ser.

Foi como se não tivesse controle do próprio corpo, de repente sua espada estava em sua mão.

_Cas. – a voz dele soou preocupada, os olhos verdes oscilavam entre a espada e seu rosto, podia sentir a confusão dele, embora sua face não mostrasse nada. – Cas, eu não sei o que há de errado com você, mas se você está ai e consegue me ouvir, você não tem que fazer isso.

Queria acreditar, queria mesmo acreditar que não precisava matá-lo, queria ter controle sobre si e pegar nas mãos de Dean, queria ter força suficiente para parar aquela fúria que Dean estava causando dentro de si, uma fúria que não era sua. Levantou a espada contra ele ouvindo-o gritar: 'Cas!', mas não conseguia parar, acabou por acertar a pedra que conservava a tabua.

_Isso não está certo! – disse para Naomi, mas ela não parecia entender seus sentimentos.

_Você entende o que essa tabua pode fazer por nós? – ela lhe perguntou com raiva, parecia querer enfiar aquilo dentro de sua cabeça.

_Eu...

_Pelo céu? – continuou.

Não olhou para ela, sentia suas mãos dormentes por estar lutando contra o loiro, não queria, não podia fazer aquilo com Dean, era... Errado! E sua mente lhe acusava todo o tempo.

_Eu não vou machucar o Dean. – disse para ela.

_Sim. Você vai. – ela ordenou, e mesmo que não quisesse, seu receptáculo continuou acertando o loiro sem piedade. – Você _vai_.

Podia ouvi-lo, parecia implorar por si, exatamente quando rezava para ele, podia ouvir Dean falando, podia senti-lo dentro de si, em sua essência, porque eles tinham aquele vinculo que nem mesmo Naomi conseguira quebrar, eles ainda estavam juntos.

_Cas, lute contra isso! Esse não é você! – ele dizia. – Lute contra isso! – e então acertou mais uma vez a pedra.

_O que você fez comigo? – perguntou apertando a cabeça com as mãos, Naomi a sua frente estava de pé e via seus planos saírem do controle, não deveria ser assim.

_Relaxe, Castiel. Deixe seu receptáculo fazer o que lá no fundo você sabe que é o certo.

_O que você fez comigo, Naomi? – repetiu.

_Quem é Naomi?! – perguntou vendo Castiel falar sozinho, ou melhor, como se ele estivesse falando com alguém que Dean não conseguia ver.

Dean reconheceu desde o começo, aquele não era seu anjo, tinha certeza, mesmo que a sensação boa que tomava conta dele ainda fosse a mesma, sabia que no fundo, Castiel estava diferente desde que voltara do Purgatório, queria respostas, queria que Castiel voltasse a ser o que sempre fora.

_O que eu fiz com você?! – ela parecia não acreditar naquela pergunta. – Você tem idéia de como está lá fora? Há sangue em toda a parte e a culpa é sua. – acusou, Castiel afastando-se dela, sentindo-se perturbado com as lembranças antigas de quando era o Novo Deus. – Depois de tudo o que você fez... A nós, ao Céu. – e então finalmente respondeu a pergunta. – Eu te consertei, Castiel. Eu te consertei!

_Cas! – ouviu a voz de Dean novamente, parecia se distanciar cada vez mais, então seu receptáculo jogou-o longe.

Viu Dean pegar a pedra e tentar fugir com ela, e em milésimos de segundos estava a frente dele, impedindo-o de passar, os olhos verdes fixos em sua face, estudando qual seria seu próximo movimento, mas sabia que ele não tinha como saber. Já tinha dito antes. Era um anjo e Dean apenas humano, mesmo que desejasse ser possível, não tinha como Dean vencê-lo.

O loiro tentou lutar, em vão. Castiel torceu-lhe o braço e ele derrubou a pedra, quebrando-a em pedaços e libertando a Tabua dos Anjos. Castiel não podia, mesmo que não quisesse acertá-lo daquele jeito, mesmo que não quisesse machucá-lo, não tinha forças para parar a si mesmo e doía.

Doía tanto ter que fazer aquilo com Dean que ele sentia-se despedaçar por dentro, definhando a cada soco que acertava no rosto do loiro, então seus olhos azuis foram parar no pedaço de pedra, Dean notou.

_Quer isso? – perguntou. – Pegue! – e seus olhos voltaram para a face do loiro. – Mas você vai ter que me matar antes. – e então provocou. – Vamos lá, covarde. Me mate. – e gritou. – Vamos! – mas Castiel não matou. Acertou-o de novo, repetidas vezes, marcando seu rosto, manchando as mãos de sangue do caçador.

_Por favor! – implorou para Naomi, não queria fazer aquilo.

_Acabe com isso, Castiel. – ela ordenou mais uma vez, não se importava, tinha treinado o anjo para matar Dean e agora ele se recusava, não podia permitir.

Castiel continuou acertando-lhe o rosto, a carne machucada, sangrenta, o rosto praticamente desfigurado.

_Cas... Esse não é você. – o loiro insistiu, precisava trazê-lo de volta. – Esse não é você. – repetiu.

Castiel não sabia o que podia fazer, queria se livrar de Naomi, queria poder ajudar Dean, mas acima de tudo, queria ter controle de si mesmo.

_Traga-me a tabua! – ela gritou.

Ainda via seu receptáculo batendo em Dean, queria pará-lo. Foi quando ele empunhou a espada, pronto para acertá-la em Dean.

_Cas. – Dean chamou. – Eu sei que você está aí. Eu sei que pode me ouvir. – disse.

Sua mão segurava a de Castiel, seu rosto sangrando estava levantado em direção ao dele, estava de joelhos em sua frente, estava implorando para ele voltar a ser o seu Castiel. _Implorando_, e Dean Winchester nunca implorava.

_Cas... – continuou. – Sou eu. – seus olhos tentavam enxergar Castiel através do embaçado e de todo aquele sangue. – Nós somos uma família. – a lâmina da espada angelical de Castiel reluziu a luz que entrava minimamente. – Nós precisamos de você. – e então disse em voz alta o que vinha tentando esconder de si mesmo. – _Eu_ preciso de você.

Então não era mais o rosto ensangüentado de Dean que via em sua frente, Naomi era quem estava lá.

_Você precisa escolher, Castiel... Nós ou eles. – ela disse e Castiel sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, se ele optasse pelos Winchester's, se ele optasse por Dean, Naomi o mataria e acabaria matando Dean também. Não podia deixá-la fazer isso!

_Cas. – Dean soou dentro de si mais uma vez.

A espada escorregou da mão do anjo indo encontrar o chão e Dean pareceu aliviado. Castiel pegou a tabua e então uma luz que começou na tabua irradiou para seu corpo, Dean viu Castiel brilhar exatamente igual as vezes em que ele lhe mostrava suas asas. Castiel sempre fora tão... Divino.

_Castiel? – Naomi estava cega por causa da luz forte. – Castiel! – gritou, uma última tentativa para que o anjo escolhesse ficar ao lado deles, mesmo sabendo, desde o começo que ele escolheria Dean.

_Cas? – perguntou incerto. – Não! Cas. Cas! – disse vendo a mão dele se aproximar de seu rosto, tentou se esquivar, com receio, mas Castiel apenas tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho, curando-o.

_Me desculpe, Dean. – pediu sincero.

_Que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou confuso, repassando a briga mentalmente.

Demorou algum tempo para que o loiro assimilasse tudo o que Castiel tinha lhe contado, ainda estava confuso, vendo o anjo segurando a tabua, com se nada no mundo pudesse tirá-la dele.

_Então, essa 'Naomi' tem te controlado desde que você saiu do Purgatório? – perguntou.

_Sim. – respondeu.

_E o que quebrou a conexão?

Dean e suas perguntas incessantes. Castiel se remexeu desconfortável dentro do receptáculo, sabia exatamente o que tinha quebrado o controle de Naomi. Tinham sido as palavras do caçador, palavras que entraram em seu ser e se gravaram na sua essência, tinha certeza que se vivesse por mais uma eternidade, aquelas palavras ainda estariam nele, tão vivas como estavam agora, fazendo sua essência mais forte.

'_Nós somos uma família... ' e '_... Nós precisamos de você. ', sentia o peito comprimir ao lembrar do rosto de Dean lhe dizendo aquelas palavras, sentia o coração de Jimmy que passara a ser seu, bater forte, querendo pular para fora do corpo. '__Eu_ preciso de você. ' aquilo ficaria com ele para sempre.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu a pergunta, sentindo algo estranho se apossar de seu peito, um receio repentino de que Dean pudesse... Machucá-lo. – Só sei que tenho que proteger essa tabua, agora.

_De Naomi? – mais perguntas.

_Sim. – então mirou o chão para depois voltar a cravar os olhos azuis na face do loiro. – E de você.

_De mim? – Dean parecia confuso. – Do que você está falando? – será que já não tinham passado por coisas suficientes para que Castiel ainda estivesse duvidando da lealdade dele?

Castiel não respondeu, Castiel fugiu e Dean ficou lá, parado encarando o nada.

_Cas? – chamou. – Cas! Droga.

_Dean! – Sam entrou desesperado. – Dean. – e olhou ao redor. – Onde está o Cas?

_Ele foi embora. – disse sem muita emoção, como se já tivesse se acostumado ao fato do anjo sumir, o que não era bem uma verdade. – Meg? – perguntou do demônio, mas o irmão não respondeu.

_Nós temos que ir. Agora! – Sam falou e então saíram de lá.

Castiel arrumou melhor a mochila em seu colo e olhou para fora. Sentiu aquele medo apossar-se de seu coração novamente. Ele não devia temer, era um anjo, um guerreiro de Deus, não devia se sentir assim tão receoso, como se não tivesse mais escolhas. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no banco do ônibus, não era tão confortável, mas não se preocupou com isso, sua mente teimava em lhe mostrar os pensamentos de Dean.

Ele queria as tabuas, ele queria fechar os portões do inferno, não se importava com isso, é verdade, mas ao se lembrar que ele também pensou em destruir os anjos... Seu peito doeu e ele apertou os olhos sentindo aquela sensação de novo.

Se Dean colocasse as mãos na tabua ele iria matar todos os anjos da criação, ele iria acabar com o céu. Dean iria acabar com ele, Dean iria matá-lo. Apertou mais ainda a mochila, como se assim pudesse esconder a tabua melhor.

Não queria morrer. Não agora que finalmente tinha escutado as palavras que tanto quisera ouvir, desde o começo do Apocalipse...

'__Eu_ preciso de você.' – a voz de Dean soou mais uma vez, fazendo uma chama de esperança brotar em seu coração. Talvez, tudo pudesse ficar bem.

* * *

**N/a:** Senti uma necessidade louca de escrever sobre isso depois que assisti o ep: 08x17, na minha humilde opinião está entre os melhores dessa temporada, está em terceiro na minha lista pessoal de episódios preferidos, porque não tem nada além de Destiel nele *o* (tirando, óbvio, aquela parte da conversa de Castiel com Meg U.U)

**N/a²:** Vamos todos dizer adeus à Meg, a única garota que ficou por 8 temporadas seguidas, ela é guerreira, acharia super digno se ela pudesse matar o Crowley, mas né?! Enfim, vamos sentir falta dela, ainda mais depois do 'Ele era seu namorado primeiro'.

**#RIPMeg **


End file.
